The present invention relates to an improved guard tour monitor system. More specifically, this invention relates to a system comprised of electronic hardware and software that insures that patrol guards or officers monitor all desired areas of one or more buildings or property.
At one time guard tour systems consisted of mechanical clocks which used paper tape recording systems to time stamp events of a tour. Another type of prior art guard tour system includes a bar code reader that is formed into a portable, hand-held device. Attached to each checkpoint are bar code labels. The guard or night watchman then walks around to each checkpoint and scans in the associated bar code label with the hand-held device. After completing the tour the guard then transmits the recorded list of bar code readings and time stamps to a report-generating computer.
Prior art guard tour systems also required guards to follow strict route requirements during the tours. Usually, once the tour began, the guard had to progress through the tour according to a predefined sequence of checkpoints so that the progress and location of the guard was always known. However, this arrangement can be counterproductive. Observers may be able to ascertain the guard""s predetermined tour sequence and plan a break in based on that sequence. These systems also require that the guard proceed to each checkpoint in a predetermined amount of time. This does not allow the guard any flexibility to investigate unusual occurrences he encounters during the tour, because he must proceed to the next checkpoint.
Other prior art guard tour systems required that the guard type in any incidents encountered during the tour into a log maintained by the tour monitor so that these incidents will be included in the tour report. This is time consuming, and because it is done at the end of the tour, accuracy is sacrificed.
Further, prior art guard tour systems required that a user enter a computer program or type in instructions to begin downloading information from the reader. This is often a time consuming process, requiring some computer skills.
The present invention is directed to an improved guard tour system, which includes advanced electronic hardware and software with improved data acquisition and reporting capabilities. The present invention improves efficiency and insures that guard tours are completed accurately and that any security problems are detected quickly.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing deficiencies in the prior art, the applicant""s invention is herein presented.
The guard tour system of the present invention is comprised of a computer running a computer program that enables a variety of electronic hardware components to function as the guard tour system. It is also contemplated that the computer program be multi-user and/or network compatible. The electronic hardware includes one or more touch button readers; one or more downloaders for use with the touch button readers and a plurality of touch memory buttons located along a guard tour. Each touch memory button includes preprogrammed information specific to its particular location. As a guard or night watchman progresses through the guard tour he or she reads the information stored within each touch memory button using a hand-held, battery operated touch button reader. At the end of the tour the guard then places the touch button reader in a downloader which transfers the stored data to one or more central computers for processing.
The central computer is programmed to download tour data from the readers, process such data and generate reports summarizing patrol data. Although these are the primary functions of the central computer, other functions may be performed by the computer as will be described herein.
The hardware of the present invention automatically configures itself to be compatible with a variety of guard tour systems from other manufacturers. Therefore a company already using certain guard tour checkpoints and readers can easily use the system of the present invention.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention also includes a number of features designed to facilitate easy use of the system. The computer program provides a hierarchical organization of information to give users easy access. The system also includes a feature that allows users to download data even when the guard tour computer program is not running on the central computer. Further, the present invention provides insert detection, so that when a reader is placed into the downloader system, the data are immediately downloaded without the need for instructions from the user. Additionally, users can customize reports to suit a particular need.
The guard tour system of the present system also includes enhanced security features. Particularly, the present invention solves a deficiency of prior art systems that required a guard to visit each checkpoint in a predetermined sequence and in a prescribed amount of time. The present invention implements a method consisting of rules which allow more flexibility in guard tours.
Although the preferred embodiment of the disclosed guard tour system is directed toward security applications, the system can also be used in a plurality of applications in which it is critical that regular checks of various conditions are made and verified. For example, the present invention can be used to insure regular checks of fire extinguishers throughout a facility. In this example each fire extinguisher would include a touch memory button fastened to its exterior. The touch button memory would include information identifying the particular fire extinguisher in almost an identical manner as when the touch memory buttons are used throughout a guard patrol path. Other applications for the present invention, include but are not limited to, equipment checks, maintenance checks, hotel, restaurant, super market and/or restroom cleaning checks, patient checks in hospitals, and just about any application which requires regular onitoring and accountability.
Based on the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a guard tour system wherein guards can quickly and easily gather patrol information and transmit such information to a central location.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hierarchical organization system for security information.
It is another object of the present invention to define rules for determining the number of times a particular location was visited during a patrol or shift.
These along with other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from a reading of the detailed description taken in conjunction with the drawings and the claims.